


What's Left Behind

by TinierMacaroon



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Exploring feelings, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinierMacaroon/pseuds/TinierMacaroon
Summary: With Hades defeated and the truth of her parentage revealed, Aloy finds herself without everything that once drove her. Closure has given her the opportunity to pursue a new life, possibly a normal one, but how does she adjust to a life she never considered until now?(Mostly just a LOT of feelings and fluff)





	What's Left Behind

The moon was high, it’s fullness surrounded by the speckling of stars. A chorus of crickets was filling the night air accompanied by the occasional solo from a bird. The stamping of metal hooves on dry earth served as the percussion. Aloy sat by a small fire with her legs folded up to her chest and her chin perched atop her knees. Green eyes watched the dancing flames as she reflected on her latest journey. She thought of Elizabet and her conversation with GAIA. It was one thing to know where and why she came to be, but to hear Elizabet’s words, her mother’s words. It filled a part of her that had felt empty for so long. It was as if a piece of who she was had been withheld, but now it was hers to hold onto and never let go of. She was Aloy, daughter of Elizabet, and born with a purpose. She was not simply a discarded child or even the anointed of All-Mother. What warmed her heart the most though was knowing despite her unnatural birth, if Elizabet had been able to raise Aloy, she would have been wanted and loved.

Naturally her mind drifted next to Rost. While Elizabet was the closest she had to blood, Rost was her parent. A father to her when no one else would. The pain of his death still ached, but slowly a peace was resting upon her. He deserved to finally return to the family that had been so cruelly taken away from him. Whether they realized it over not, for eighteen years they had both done their best to be the bandage over wounds that were too severe for either to heal. Their life together had to come to an end and as hard as it was she was learning to accept that. Aloy found it interesting. These two people who had never met both had similar hopes for her. To serve a purpose greater than herself...to heal the world.

“I’ve certainly learned those lessons.” She mumbled to herself.

But Aloy found that the closer she came to the closure she had been searching for the larger a new emptiness became. It really hit her the night before the final battle with Hades. In desperation she called out to Sylens, wishing for anyone as she tried to find rest hours before the fate of the world would be decided. He didn’t answer though and deep down she knew he wouldn’t. While he became an unexpected companion along her journey he promptly ducked out once their business together came to a close.

Aloy fell back on her bedroll, eyes adjusting to the new view of the night sky above. Sylens wasn’t the only person she’d met throughout her journey though. There was Teb, the clumsy brave in training she saved all those years ago, now a kind stitcher. Varl, one of the few Nora that she could possibly build a friendship with. Avad, the Sun King himself. Sona, Talanah, Petra, Elida, and so many more. Then there was Erend. The slightest tinge of pink splashed across Aloy’s freckled cheeks. She closed her eyes, willing the Oseram’s face into her mind. She thought of her first meeting with him and how strange he was to her. His short mohawk, full moustache and mutton chops with his wide chin clean shaven and exposed; the bright yellows of his clothes starkly contrasting with his armor which made him look even bigger than he already was. Over time he’d managed to grow on her. At first he was a little rough around the edges, but with each battle she saw how much he’d grown. He was capable, trustworthy, and had unwavering loyalty to those he believed in. As solid as the steel that symbolizes his tribe, Erend was someone she knew she could rely on. He was the closest thing she had to a real friend, but a small tension in her chest nagged for more. It was a new feeling, something she’d never thought about before. There simply was no need or time. But with Hades gone now and her questions answered, her thoughts drifted to scenarios she’d never permitted before. Scenes passed through her mind of a future that wasn’t lived in solitude as a Nora exile.

_“You know what? When we met, I thought I was a big shot talking to a pretty girl hidden away in the middle of nowhere. Now I see that I was just lucky to get a minute of your time. Try not to forget about me while you're out there changing the world.”_

A smile found its way across her lips. She could hear Erend’s words as clearly as if he was next to her now. She sat up, taking her spear and poked at the dwindling fire before her. With the careful nudge of a log her face was once again illuminated by the soft glow of flames. Aloy laid back down, one arm leisurely extended over her head and cushioned by red tresses. Eyes closed once more, she slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth in her chest assuring her there was no way she could forget the goofy vanguard captain with gentle grey storms captured in his eyes and a heart of gold.

 

The sound of heavy footfalls and the rumble of the earth beneath her woke Aloy. The fire had died out and the sun was just beginning its ascent into the sky. Her vision was fuzzy, but as she scanned the vicinity she couldn’t miss the bulky machines in the distance. Slowly she stood, rubbing her face with one hand and picking up her spear with the other. As her eyes focused she could make out the herd of tramplers plodding their way in her direction. Aloy gathered her things as quickly and quietly as possible and mounted her strider. A glance at the sky and she was tugging on the glowing wire reins, spurring the mechanical beast forward. She cut through a field to that took her to the quickest route back to Meridian. Once on the dirt road she eased into the rhythmic gallop of the strider.

The knot in her stomach unravelled as she took in a long breath of the new morning air. Her hair flowed behind her and the wind was refreshing on her face. The sun was continuing its climb through the clear sky and Aloy welcomed its warm rays. This had become one of her favorite parts about traveling. Riding gave her mind freedom from the weight of life. She could simply enjoy the beauty of the vast world around her. Lost half in her thoughts and half in the scenery, Aloy had run right through a herd of grazers. Their electronic screeches filled her ears followed by the roars of the watchers keeping sentry.

“Crap.” Aloy gasped. Her eyes darted every which way for her escape out of the stampede. She found a clearing to her left and jerked violently on the reigns. From the corner of her eye she recognized the head of a watcher that was following close behind. “Well, you gotta catch us first!” She taunted, urging her strider on. It leapt over a fallen tree just as their pursuer launched into the air with an ear piercing cry. Aloy’s stomach flipped at the sound of metal crashing into metal and she was sent flying into the dirt. A scream erupted from her throat as something hard connected with her side. Climbing to her feet and coughing up dirt, Aloy focused on the fight before her. Two more watchers had joined and her strider was wildly throwing its legs to keep off the hostile machines. She didn’t hesitate, pulling out her bow and aiming for one of the blue eyes. She began notching another arrow at the sound of shattering glass. With one powerful kick, the strider sent another watcher flying, its light going out as it bounced off a tree. With two more arrows the last of them was down. The inquiring noises of the grazers reminded Aloy that they weren’t safe yet. With a short whistle she beckoned her mount and led the way to safety. She plopped down in a patch of tall grass and breathed in sharply as the adrenaline rush began to fade.

“This was not how I envisioned my morning going.” Aloy said through gritted teeth. Her strider obediently limped its way over, sparks flying. The machine had lost some plating along its sides and there was damage in one of the legs. This was going to take a while. “Let's get you patched up.” she sighed before popping a couple berries in her mouth to dull the pain and getting to work. She took out some tools and observed the way the strider favored its left leg. Crouching down she investigated further and noticed the frayed wires and loose or lost bolts in the knee. She grunted in frustration the few times the strider would impatiently stamp a hoof or take a step, but eventually she had the joint repaired. Aloy walked her mount in a circle to let it test out her handiwork before moving on to the plating. Steady on all fours, the strider was much more cooperative and it didn’t take long to fill the holes.

Standing back, Aloy judged her work. The machine certainly looked strange with its mismatched metal patches, but at least its innards were once more covered and protected. “It’ll have to do.” She gave the beast a pat on the side before packing up her belongings. With a wince she hauled herself back onto the strider. She gave it a kick and this time around stayed more alert of her surroundings. If there was anything good of traveling alone it was being spared of witnesses during her careless moments. She wondered what all those people who practically worshipped her would think if they had seen moments like the one that just happened. Taken out by a watcher of all things. She could hear Rost’s laughter and then half-hearted lecture.

From the position of the sun Aloy guessed it was almost noon when she made it to Meridian. Dismounting her strider, she shouldered her pack that had been tied to its rump. Her fingers ran over one of the metal patches feeling uncertain if they would last long.

“Whoa, what happened to him?” a familiar voice inquired. Aloy turned, the hint of a smile on her lips at the sight of Erend.

“It was a tough morning.”

The Vanguard Captain raised a bushy brow. “Seems like a lot of work for a machine.” He walked towards them, his eyes looking over the Strider. “Must of been a hell of a fight.” Aloy noticed the slight jerk in Erend’s body as the strider suddenly shifted its weight.

“Yeah.” She replied shortly, walking to the head of the strider and taking it by one of the pulsing blue chords. She avoided Erend’s gaze, missing the curious look on his face.

“You did a good job.” he filled the silence, gesturing to the patchwork. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Thank you.” She met his eyes with a shrug. “Something I picked up while at the Cut.”

“The Cut?” his brows rose and then a lopsided grin found its way across his features. “I’m sure you have a story or two from there.”

“Just a few.” Aloy replied with a smirk. She led the strider away from the road before giving it a good push and releasing it into a field. Her gaze was fixed on the city ahead as she rejoined Erend. She could smell the conflicting mixtures of scents: spices and sweat; food and feces. She could never decide if she was amazed or repulsed by Meridian. There certainly wasn’t anything else like it.

“Where are you headed?”

Aloy looked to Erend and the gnawing in her stomach reminded her she hadn’t had a proper meal since last night. “Somewhere with food.” The Oseram didn’t hesitate to fall into step with her. It made Aloy wonder why he’d come out here to begin with.

“Let me show you the best place to go then.”

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

Erend’s confident grin wavered and she noticed his eyes glance back at the entrance. “Nah, not at all.” he assured with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Come on.”

His long legs carried him a pace ahead of her and Aloy smirked as she watched the Captain’s back. She broke into a jog to catch up, but the sudden movement was all it took for a familiar throbbing to jab at her side. With a groan she hunched over, not realizing Erend was beside her until his hands were on her shoulders, steadying her.

“Aloy?” His voice was a mixture of panic and concern.

“Just-” She breathed in sharply as she forced her torso to straighten. “...sore, from this morning.”

“I think you’re more than a bit sore.”

Aloy looked up to one raised brow full of skepticism.

“Lets get you to a doctor.” A low growl rumbled in Aloy’s stomach, earning a chuckle from Erend. “And some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago then school kept me busy and I forgot about it. I didn't have the courage to post it at the time, but I decided to put it out there instead of having it continue to collect dust. Once I get back to it, it won't be anything too exciting. Mostly just Aloy exploring her feelings and living a life as normal as someone like her can.


End file.
